Falling Whispers
by Aspenwhisker
Summary: Two siblings with a hate for each other are joined together in a race against destruction to figure out the mysterious prophecy. However, their answers are different, and mysterious forces could destroy Oakpaw and Echopaw's lives before they can stop the new danger to the Clans.


Falling Whispers

When Echopaw was just a kit, she received a dark prophecy that could mean the destruction of the Clans. When Oakpaw was a kit, he always longed for the acceptance of his sister. Now, the two siblings with a hate for each other must figure out the prophecy and stop the darkest hearts before they ruin peace.

**Hi! I am soooooo excited to be writing again! I hope you enjoy my story, I love this book and I really hope you guys do as well. Please read and leave a review. Thank you 3 - Marbleclaw (now Aspenwhisker)**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**RUSHINGSTAR – **a light grey tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**FALLOWWHISKER – **a light brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Acornpaw_

**MEDICINE CAT**

**HAILFANG – **a dark grey and white tom

**WARRIORS**

**DAISYPOOL – **a grey and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Blossompaw_

**SPARROWWING – **a brown tabby tom

**BLACKSPLASH – **a black and white tom

**APPLEFLOWER – **a light cream tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Echopaw_

**BLIZZARDLEAF – **a light grey and white tom

**DOVENOSE – **a light grey and white she-cat

**BLUECLAW – **a grey tabby tom

**FLAMEFACE – **a red tabby tom

_Apprentice; Sedgepaw_

**REDFEATHER – **a light ginger tom

_Apprentice; Oakpaw_

**MINTPOOL – **a light grey she-cat

**DAWNCLAW – **a tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice; Tallpaw_

**STONETAIL – **a dark grey tom

**APPRENTICES**

**OAKPAW – **a light brown tabby tom

**ECHOPAW – **a light brown she-cat

**SEDGEPAW – **a grey tabby she-cat

**BLOSSOMPAW – **a grey she-cat

**ACORNPAW – **a brown tabby tom

**TALLPAW – **a black and white she-cat

**QUEENS**

**HOLLYPELT – **a dark brown tabby she-cat

_Mother of Kestralkit, a light brown tom and Wolfkit, a dark brown tom_

**WRENSONG – **a brown tabby she-cat

_Mother of Stonekit, a grey tom, Brownkit, a brown tabby tom and Lightningkit, a ginger tom_

**HAREHEART – **a light cream she-cat

_Mother of Waspkit, a brown tabby tom and Falconkit, a light grey she-kit_

**ELDERS**

**HAWKSTORM – **a dark brown tabby tom

**FOGFANG – **a light grey tabby tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**MORNINGSTAR – **a light brown she-cat

**DEPUTY**

**SNAKENOSE – **a light grey tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MOSSWHISKER – **a light brown tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**CEDARFUR – **a dark grey tom

**ANTTAIL – **a dark brown tabby tom

**IVYNOSE – **a dark brown she-cat

**BRINDLEFANG – **a tortoiseshell she-cat

**SHADEFOOT – **a black and white tom

**NETTLEFUR – **a light ginger tabby tom

**ROBINFLIGHT – **a light ginger tabby she-cat

**EVENINGWHISKER – **a light grey she-cat

**REEDHEART – **a grey tabby tom

**FROGWING – **a brown tabby tom

**BADGERFANG – **a black and white tom

**REDSTORM – **a ginger tabby tom

**PINEFUR – **a brown tabby tom

**DUSTFOOT – **a brown tabby tom

**SPOTTEDTAIL – **a dappled brown she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**AMBERPAW – **a ginger she-cat

**PETALPAW – **a cream and white she-cat

**MOUSEPAW – **a light grey tom

**QUEENS**

**DAPPLENOSE – **a dappled brown she-cat

_Mother of Beetlekit, a black and white tom, Moonkit, a grey she-kit and Applekit, a brown and white she-kit_

**DAISYFLIGHT – **a light grey she-cat

_Mother of Foxkit, a ginger and white she-kit and Runningkit, a light grey tom_

**ELDERS**

**DARKPELT – **a dark grey tabby tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**SAGESTAR – **a light brown tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY**

**BRACKENSTEP – **a brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**STORMFLARE – **a dark grey tom

**WARRIORS**

**SPIDERFANG – **a dark grey tom

**ICESONG – **a pale grey she-cat

**BERRYHEART – **a brown tabby she-cat

**FLAMEDAPPLE – **a ginger tabby she-cat

**LICHENLEAF – **a brown tabby tom

**CLOUDBLAZE – **a ginger and white tom

**BREEZECLOUD – **a light grey tabby tom

**VOLESONG – **a dark grey she-cat

**OWLWHISKER – **a brown dappled tom

**TAWNYCLAW – **a light ginger tabby she-cat

**LEOPARDPOOL – **a brown tabby she-cat

**FROSTFLAME – **a ginger and white she-cat

**NIGHTCLAW – **a dark grey tom

**APPRENTICES**

**HAZELPAW – **a light brown she-cat

**STONEPAW – **a light grey tom

**SKYPAW – **a light silver she-cat

**QUEENS**

**HOLLYWING – **a dark brown tabby she-cat

_Mother of Dovekit, a light grey tabby she-kit and Littlekit, a dark brown tabby she-kit_

**FLOWERTHORN –**a light cream tabby she-cat

_Mother of Snowkit, a cream and white tom and Cherrykit, a brown tabby she-kit_

**ELDERS**

**CINDERFEATHER –**a dark grey she-cat

**DEWFLAME – **a grey tabby tom

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**THRUSHSTAR – **a brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**SILVERFOOT – **a light silver she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MISTSTREAM – **a light grey she-cat

_Apprentice; Grasspaw_

**WARRIORS**

**THORNDAPPLE –**a dappled brown tom

**IVORYPELT – **a dark grey tom

**SMOKECLAW – **a light grey tom

**SPECKLEFLIGHT – **a tortoiseshell she-cat

**THISTLEFUR – **a brown tabby tom

**CINDEREYE –** a grey tabby she-cat

**RABBITFLOWER – **a light grey she-cat

**CROWLEAF –**a black and white tom

**MAPLEFOOT – **a golden-brown tabby she-cat

**HONEYHEART – **a light ginger she-cat

**PATCHNOSE – **a dappled brown tom

**APPRENTICES**

**GRASSPAW – **a brown tabby tom

**EBONYPAW – **a black she-cat

**FINCHPAW – **a brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

**GREYSTORM – **a dark grey tabby she-cat

_Mother of Aspenkit, a black and white she-kit and Ravenkit, a very dark grey tom_

**ELDERS**

**PINEFEATHER – **a dark brown tabby tom

**SQUIRRELFUR – **a light golden-brown she-cat

**LICHENSTRIPE – **a light brown tabby tom

**ROSEPELT – **a light grey tabby she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

**SPARROW – **brown tabby tom; loner at Horseplace

**ASH – **light grey she-cat; loner at Horseplace

**PROLOGUE**

The half-moon hung in the sky like a glowing silver puppet, illuminating the bright stars of Silverpelt. A chilled wind from the early Leaf-fall weather made Hailfang shudder. He was the first medicine cat at the Moonpool and he felt alone and paranoid at the dark shadows looming from the thick undergrowth around the clear body of water.

"Greetings, Hailfang," meowed a gruff, low voice. Smelling squirrel and oak, he guessed it was Stormflare from ThunderClan. The tom dipped his head in response to Stormflare and adjusted his seating so the ThunderClanner could be next to him.

"How's WindClan?" asked Stormflare, looking right into Hailfang's eyes. The medicine cat looked down. _You can't reveal our weakness, just twist the truth_

Hailfang looked back up and noticing the ghostly thin figure of Mosswhisker scamper up the rocky stream to the Moonpool.

"Badgerstar is growing weak, I am doing everything I can to help him recover," meowed Hailfang strongly, greeting Mosswhisker.

"I hope he gets better, Badgerstar is a strong leader," meowed Mosswhisker softly, hacking up some saliva in her throat.

Stormflare winced and Hailfang almost laughed. "Has WindClan arrived yet?" asked Mosswhisker softly, sniffing a little as a harsh wind ruffled their pelts.

"We have now," came the soothing voice of Miststream. Behind her trailed a shy looking tom, hiding almost directly behind the beautiful medicine cat.

"This is Grasspaw, my new apprentice. Grasspaw, this is Stormflare of ThunderClan, Hailfang of RiverClan and Mosswhisker of ShadowClan," introduced Miststream.

Grasspaw mumbled a hello and sat down closely next to his mentor. Miststream looked up, her bright blue eyes shining from the moonlight's reflection.

"Is there anything anyone would like to say before we delve into the dreams of StarClan?" she asked. Silence echoed around the pool and Miststream closed her eyes and nodded.

"Sweet dreams."

( line )

For a second, Hailfang was scared he would awaken in StarClan to find Badgerstar staring back at him. It was just his usual visitor, a former RiverClan deputy called Lionfrost. "Hello," meowed Hailfang.

Lionfrost looked up, eyes glinting with worry. "I hope you understand that Badgerstar is most likely going to join StarClan tonight," he said. Hailfang nodded, ducking his head down.

"I know, I just wish I had tried harder," he said solemnly. Lionfrost looked sadly at his living companion.

"You did everything you could, you are a truly gifted medicine cat," meowed the former deputy. "I was proud to serve under Badgerstar for my final seven moons of life. I'll look forwards to welcoming him into StarClan," he purred.

Hailfang nodded. "Do you have any messages for me?" Lionfrost shook his head. The golden warrior shook his head then looked to the starlight above. Suddenly, Lionfrost hissed with pain and ducked his head down. His eyes glowed a fiery red and Hailfang stepped back.

"Lionfrost…" Hailfang stopped and watched as his friend sank to the floor, shuddering.

"I hate getting prophecies you know."

( line )

Hailfang's eyes lowered to his paws as he watched Hawkstorm and Fogfang bring out the limp body of the former leader.

Badgerstar's muscular body was hanging loosely over the two elders. Fogfang grunted as he hoisted the body over his shoulder and placed it gently into the shallow grave.

Rushingstorm and Hailfang gently placed nine reeds into the ground above his freshly buried body. It was a special RiverClan tradition.

The medicine cat sighed. All he could think about was the terrifying prophecy Lionfrost had given him.

_The growing life will replenish peace into the Clans, but the darkest hearts will become an endless voice of destruction_


End file.
